1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device and a method of controlling a clock frequency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clock of an electronic device performs functions of synchronizing all operations of various elements operated in a system, controlling an time for a specific operation, maintaining an accurate time to be provided to a program, etc. The clock may include a system clock, a time division clock, a communication clock, a real time clock, and the like. A pulse generation period of the system clock is referred to as a clock speed or a clock frequency, and is usually represented in megahertz (MHz). For example, a clock frequency of 1 MHz indicates a clock speed of 1,000,000 periods per second.
According to the characteristics and the purpose of a signal, a clock frequency of the signal may be fixed and used, and when the clock frequency of the signal is fixed and used, a clock frequency in which noise is generated in a regular interval may be generated. In addition, when a clock frequency of a high speed signal, using a specific interface (e.g., an MIPI interface) is fixed, a clock frequency in which noise is generated may be generated.
Accordingly, when an interface of a high speed signal of which a clock frequency is fixed and used, and when a clock frequency of an RF band which is being used is identical to a clock frequency in which noise is generated, among clock frequencies of the high speed signal, RF performance may be degraded.